


Haven For a Wearied Soul

by mystiri1



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: Gladio prefers it when they camp for the evening.





	Haven For a Wearied Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Final Fantasy XV, Gladiolus, freedom from the city

As they approach the Haven and the Regalia slows, Prompto makes some remark about having to camp out again. Gladio ignores it, already feeling relaxed at the idea of another night 'roughing it'. Frankly, that's a bit of a joke when they camp: the Armiger means they always have access to more gear than they can carry, including a sturdy tent and reasonably comfortable camp beds, while Iggy's cooking puts many restaurants to shame.

Gladio will admit that he prefers camping with Ignis in tow to camping with his father, when it comes to mealtimes. He likes Cup Noodles, but they're a bit much when they're _every_ meal. He'll never admit that when Iggy's in earshot, though; it's too much fun to witness his perfectly dignified rants on nutrition and the total lack of it in his favourite snack food.

Camping with his father is probably part of it. Clarus Amicitia was usually taken up with the myriad duties that came with being the King's Shield, but he'd regularly made time to go camping with Gladio by labelling it 'important training'. It was true, in part: every Lucian King made a pilgrimage to collect their own Armiger, their Shield accompanying them, and Gladio did learn practical skills from it. But it was also time away from being the King's bodyguard and advisor, with all the political manoeuvring, stress and security issues that went with it.

Gladio had watched his father take down a pack of sabretusks with great enthusiasm and a little more force than was really necessary after a particularly eventful week, claiming afterwards, "At least I get to kill these, and now they won't bother me again."

Camping now has its bittersweet moments for that very reason: if the King is dead, then so is his Shield, and Gladio didn't need Cor's confirmation of that. He'll never camp with his father again.

But Gladio also understands why his father enjoyed that time so much. He's now responsible for his King's safety, even if Noct has yet to be crowned. Here, away from civilisation, that's so much more uncomplicated. He doesn't have to worry about someone saying the wrong thing to Niff informants, or even just someone with a grudge against the Lucian crown. There's usually a clear line of sight around any Haven; demons and monsters will both steer clear. Havens feel safe in a way that always makes some of the tension bleed from his neck and shoulders, and for a little while, they're not a prophesied King and his retainers on a quest to save the world. They're just four guys on a road trip, hanging out around a campfire, and making jokes about who snores the loudest.

It's time spent with people he cares for, and the stresses of the rest of the world seem far away.

"I'd much rather sleep on a nice, soft hotel bed," Noct says wistfully, as Gladio pounds the last tent stake into the hard ground.

"Like you can't fall asleep anywhere," he snorts in response, and the faint smile on Noct's face suggests that maybe he doesn't dislike it all that much after all.

Behind them, Ignis is setting up his cooking area with a satisfied, proprietary air; he's always happier when he gets to cook, so Gladio knows he's not the only one who looks forward to camping out. There's a familiar click as Prompto takes a photo of something, and Gladio reminds himself that as long as they're on the Haven, the self-proclaimed city boy isn't about to get himself eaten taking selfies with predatory wildlife.

Maybe someday, when all this is over, he'll be making excuses about training to get out of the city and go camping with his own son. But for now, a little bit of respite from their journey is freedom enough.


End file.
